Chaos Gods
The Chaos Gods are daemonic intelligences whose power derives from the darker emotions of the species of the world. There are many of them but four are particularly infamous. Each has a particular aspect of power, those being Lust, Power, Death, and Change. List of Chaos Gods & Aliases The following is a list of names, their affiated deities, and respective spheres of influence: * Arkhar (Khorne) -- Norscan God of Battle * Blood God (Khorne) -- Chaos God of Battle and Slaughter * Brass Lord (Khorne) -- Chaos God of Violence and Wrath * Changer of Ways (Tzeentch) -- Chaos God of Magic * Despoiler (Slaanesh) -- Chaos God of Moral Corruption * Fly Lord (Nurgle) -- Chaos God of Pestilence * Great Conspirator (Tzeentch) -- Chaos God of Plans * Great Corruptor (Nurgle) -- Chaos God of Plagues * Kharnath (Khorne) -- Norscan God of Battle and Blood * Khorne — Chaos God of Battle and Blood * Kweethul* (Unknown) -- Chaos God of Destruction * Lanshor (Slaanesh) -- Norscan God of Pain * Necoho (Unknown) -- Chaos God of Doubt * Neiglen (Nurgle) -- Norscan God of Decay * Nurgle — Chaos God of Disease, Decay, and Entropy * Nurglitch (Nurgle) -- Norscan God of Disease * Onogal (Nurgle) -- Norscan God of Death and Decay * Serpent (Slaanesh) -- Chaos God of Desire * Shornaal (Slaanesh) -- Norscan God of Excess * Skull Lord (Khorne) -- Chaos God of Killing * Slaanesh — Chaos God of Pleasure * Tchar (Tzeentch) -- Norscan God of Change * Tzeentch — Chaos God of Change * Zuvassin (Unknown) -- Chaos God of Undoing *Some believe this is another name for the Horned Rat. Khorne The Blood God Khorne, the blood God, is the God of anger, violence, and carnage. Every act of violence gives Khorne power, regardless of whether it was committed by his followers, his enemies or those ignorant of his existence. There is an age old saying of the followers of Khorne which illustrates this best: "Khorne cares not from whence the blood flows". He is the most powerful of the gods, and those who follow him are possessors of great strength, courage, and bloodlust, who are bestowed with great power. Khorne is the embodiment of mortals' courage, glory, and strength. Daemons *Bloodthirster *Bloodletters *Juggernaut *Flesh Hound Tzeentch The Changer of Ways Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, is the Chaos god of sorcery, change, and manipulation. Tzeentch is closely associated with sorcery and magic, as well as dynamic mutation, and grand, convoluted scheming. The domains of history, destiny, intrigue and plots are his chief interests, and in pursuit of these aspects he listens to the dreams and hopes of all and watches their plans take form. He is not content to merely observe, however, and chooses to interfere in the skeins of fate in order to fulfill his own, unknowably complex schemes. Tzeentch is known by an endless multitude of names, but the chief titles he bears are the Changer of the Ways, the Master of Fortune, the Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate. Tzeentch embodies mortals' ambition, knowledge, and hope. Daemons *Pink Horrors *Blue Horrors *Flamers *Lords of Change *Disc of Tzeentch *Screamers Slaanesh The Prince of Excess Slaanesh, the Dark Prince, is the Chaos God of Pleasure, Passion, and Decadence. Lust, pride and self-indulgence are the hallmarks of all who follow him. Slaanesh can assume any form; male, female, hermaphrodite or asexual; when looked upon by a mortal Slaanesh takes the form of the sex of their desire. Slaanesh is the core rival of Khorne, whom he considers his opposite. Slaanesh is the embodiment of mortals' desire, greed, lust, and indulgence. Daemons *Daemonettes *Keeper of Secrets *Steeds of Slaanesh *Fiends of Slaanesh Nurgle Lord of Decay Nurgle, the Plague Lord, is the Chaos god of disease, destruction, decay, and Death. His titles include the Fly Lord, Great Corruptor, Master of Pestilence, Lord of Decay (the translation of his Dark Tongue name, Nurgh-leth) and represents morbidity, disease and physical corruption. He is described as a huge, fat, pox-infected creature with antlers, and a grotesque body. He is considered the most "friendly" of the chaos gods, for he is the only god to care about those who follow and worship him. His personality is considered joyful, kind, and happy in demeanor. His main enemy is Tzeentch, the Lord of Change, because their power comes from opposing sources. Tzeentch is hope and ambition, while Nurgle is defiance born of despair and hopelessness. Nurgle embodies mortals' desire to elude death, and to live. Daemons *Great Unclean One *Plaguebearer *Rot Flies *Nurglings *Beast of Nurgle Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 135 * Palace of the Plague Lord (Novel) by C.L. Werner *''Blood for the Blood God'' (Novel) by C.L. Werner Category:Chaos Gods Category:C Category:Gods